The Night of Revelations and Forts
by CatManandHisTrashWriting
Summary: A nonbinary Harry AU where Draco finds a distraught Harry and cheers him up. Mild dysphoria just putting that out there for those who are sensitive to this content.


**The night of revelations and forts**

By DrarryislovePhanislife

I don't own these characters. Enjoy and sorry if this sucks I'm shit at writing

Draco didn't comprehend why, but he wasn't able to grasp sleep's nurturing embrace. Maybe it was all the chocolates he ate earlier, perhaps it was the unhealthy amount of caffeine in his daily dosages coffee coming to bite him in the ass, or maybe his mind was too preoccupied with the thoughts of a green eyed gryffindor that usually haunted his mind during the day, coming back to keep him from his much needed slumber. Regardless of the reason, sleep was something unattainable for him tonight.

After he established that his attempts to sleep were to no avail, he grabbed his broom, dressing casually in black skinnies and a band shirt, then began to head out for a quick flight. Considering his previous streak of luck for never getting caught when having nightly outings past curfew, he felt confident about his chances tonight.

After a walk that felt eternal, he finally reached the beginnings of the forbidden forest. Flying for about an hour won't hurt, mean it was Saturday night (Sunday morning? Who knows time isn't real) so no classes will be happening when the sun rose making it possible for him to easily sleep in once this extra energy died down.

30 minutes later he felt ease finally commence to sink in. Nothing was out of the ordinary, just an average night. Until he noticed a person perched onto a long and narrow log, silently crying their eyes out in their hands. Draco couldn't tell who it was, their face was covered, but he'd recognize those tendrils of unruly black hair anywhere.

"Potter?" Draco said uncharacteristically gently.

"W-who's t-there?" Harry stuttered out, attempting to look up but it was hard to see who's in your path when your glasses are all fogged up.

Draco clenched his fists in attempts to control himself from running towards the brunette to comfort him.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to spy on you. I was just flying for a bit, are you alright?"

"Oh okay, and I'm fine. You don't have to pity me. I don't need your fake sympathy. Enjoy your stroll" Harry snapped.

"You know, for someone who's bawling their eyes out, you don't look very fine. And snap at me all you want it won't make you feel better, trust me I've got years of experience in that department. So now, we're going to sit here and you're going to tell me what's wrong."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you know it'll make you feel better,"

"And how do I know that you won't go and tell the whole school tomorrow?"

"How about this? We swap secrets, I'll even go first if it'll give you some sort of reassurance"

"Alright," Harry says reluctantly after a while.

"Cool," Draco said

Harry chuckled, "Are you normally this awkward?"

"In occasion, it's a rare that people catch me or point it out though."

"Why's that? Would 'father not approve'?" Harry mocked.

"Actually that's precisely the reason. You don't understand how awful it is, I can't make any actual friends without them wanting something from me. I'm lucky to have the ones I do, they aren't that bad once you get to know them."

"I wouldn't understand? You act like I'm not on the daily prophet every other day, like people don't have random people fall to my feet for no reason, I know that struggle all too well infuriatingly so."

"Well aren't we a match made in heaven then?

"Why are we having this conversation, why do you even care, Malfoy? No offense, but you usually hate me."

"Because I've been in the same position as you are now, which is thoroughly upset and in need of someone and I know that if someone were to have found me in a moment like that, I would've appreciated comfort. " Draco said quietly

"Why have you come into the forbidden forest crying by yourself?"

"Why are you?"

"Good point, but you promised to share something with me. So why not that?"

"That was precisely what I was planning on telling you"

"Alright, we'll get to it."

"Ok well, aside from being wealthy, good looking, brilliant,"

"You're also forgetting a total git,"

"Hush, you know you love it!" Draco said winking at Harry who flushed redder than his deceased mother's hair.

"As I was saying," Draco continued, "I also happen to be a massive, flaming homosexual."

"You're kidding,"

"Why would I joke about something like that?" Draco inquiries, raising a single eyebrow.

"I don't mean it rudely, I just assumed you and pansy were dating."

Draco then burst out in the most beautiful set of laughter Harry had ever heard, long streams of giggles that were a symphony in Harry's mind.

"Eewwwweeeee no! Quite the opposite actually, she's the only person I go to when I want to talk about the person I fancy. She's basically the sister I never got. She's the the first person I came out to actually."

"How many people know?"

"her, Blaise, and now you."

"Wait, you fancy someone?"

"Yes,"

"Who?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know," Draco said smirking, "now your turn, what's wrong?"

"Just tell me who, you fancy and then I'll tell you."

"Nope, we already had a deal established. Although I might tell you afterwards."

Harry face briefly brightened before darkening as realization dawned on him that it was his turn to share. Draco had never seen Harry with this specific expression on his face, but he knew it wasn't one he'd like to see often.

"I don't know where to start.."

"The beginning is usually a good place"

"Git" Harry said, as a small smile blossomed on his face.

"Fine, Im here because something from this upset me." Harry says handling him a crumbled article.

After a desperate attempt to fix the paper he could finally read some of the words, it was a article from the daily prophet. One specifically saying some nasty things about him.

"Harry, you know this stuff is all rubbish. They couldn't write a decent piece for the life of them, that's why they make up this bull—"

"That's not the part that upset me," Harry whispered, so quietly Draco almost couldn't hear him.

"Then what was?" Draco asked softly.

"This part." Harry pointed at the word 'he'

"What about that upsets you?"

"Have you ever heard of the word nonbinary?"

"Yeah, it's familiar, I think I read it in a book once."

"Well, it's when you don't identify as neither male or female. Which is why despise being referred to as 'he' or 'him' people just gender me without asking. It drives me crazy, I know it probably sounds silly to you—"

"No stop that now. You are Harry Fucking Potter and if this something that if it bothers you, you tell the press to stop it. Especially since it's obviously giving you dysphoria. Now what pronouns do you want to be addressed as then?"

"Wait how do you know the word dysphoria? Also I prefer they/them pronouns"

"Like I said, it sounded familiar, I read it in a book I bought a while back in London."

"Huh, I didn't peg you as the bookworm type"

"Ugh, let's stay on the original topic not my nerdy pass times." Draco said bashfully, his cheeks flushing.

"Okay," Harry said chuckling,

"So why haven't you told people?"

"Because I don't know how they'll react. What if they treat this as a petty child tantrum? I don't think I can handle if people were to hate me over this—"

"Stop right there, Harry. You listen to me, you owe them nothing, especially if it's putting your mental health in jeopardy. You do what'll make you happy. Think about it this way, whether you tell people or not they're always going to find a reason to hate on you. It doesn't matter what it is, they'll find something. But if you do this for yourself, you'll get a large majority to call you by your respected gender and pronouns. Plus most of you will hate on you for being nonbinary will probably do it out of envy because they can't be truthful to theirselves and do what'll make them happy like you."

"Thank you, Draco. I really needed someone to talk to, you were right."

"It's no problem, I'm glad I could help you. Also I could get used to you saying I'm right."

"And as always you're a total git," Harry said giggling. "Now your turn."

"Huh?"

"You said after I told you, you'd tell me who you fancy,"

"There's no point telling you, the feelings aren't mutual."

"How are you so sure that aren't? Have you asked them out?"

"No, but i just know. I don't think they even swing my way. I would end up getting my hopes too high if I even got the courage to ask. "

"Just ask them, the worst they can say is no"

"There's no point in asking if I'll get rejected."

"Well, you never know unless you ask."

"But.."

"No buts. You have to at least try. If not then you move on and find someone who does share your feelings because you don't deserve to linger on someone who you don't know if they do or don't share your feelings. Also who wouldn't want you?! You're Draco Bloody Malfoy."

"Well the person I ended up falling for apparently,"

"Just ask whoever this bloke is out."

"fine I will."

They sat in silence watching the stars, they all shine brilliantly, especially with the sky transforming into day light, with beautiful hues of pink invading the once indigo sky. But the only star Draco wanted to stare at was next to him.

"Harry.. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Will you be my boyfriend or partner, whichever you feel comfortable with not that I'm assuming you'll say yes, on the contrary I understand if you say n—"

"About bloody time sheesh, I was starting to think I'd have to grow up and ask you myself. Also boyfriends is okay, but it means a lot that you'd think of asking."

"How were you so sure it was you?" Draco said gaping.

"I wasn't, but I was hoping. Plus, a while back Hermione and Ron placed money that you did, and she's usually right so now Ron owes her money,"

"Your friends placed money on whether or not your crush likes you?"

"Oh don't like pansy hasn't done the same, I can practically see it now. Also never said that Ron was a smart guy, but you can tell I mean he should've known better than to go against Hermione."

"True I'm pretty sure they do, and did she give any reasoning?"

"You have the whole 'I like him so I'm going to tease the living shit out of him and his friends in attempts for him to notice' her words not mine. So, in other words, we have a weird way of flirting."

"Indeed we do,"

"Want to stay here, let's watch the sun finish rising and eat these chocolates I brought with me. And later we can finish setting up the date I have planned?"

"Sounds perfect. Also why were you still up?"

"I dunno, it's probably all the chocolates I ate. The sugar must be getting me keeping me up."

"Draco, that's not why." They said, chucking.

"Then care to explain, seeing as you apparently know more than me."

"They have coffee,"

"I thought the middle was only flavored like coffee?"

"It says so right here, each one has at least one coffee shot."

"I ate like 5 before this one. Oops." Draco said giggling.

"What am I going to do with you" they said sighing

"I have a few ideas" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't worry I've got a few of my own,"

They said, pulling Draco so that he was in front of them. They plant a soft sweet kiss on his lips.

"I like your thinking," Draco said after they pulled away.

And that's how they both stayed until the sun had fully risen and they both decided to go to the Gryffindor common room.

"Alright, you get the blankets, I'll summon the pillows, and have Dobby get us hot chocolate."

Once all the things were there, a brilliant idea struck Draco.

"Harry move" Draco said, in a strangely serious tone.

"Okay, is everything ok?" Harry asked, now alarmed.

"No, but it will be."

He then put two blankets on the ground near the fireplace. Then he cast a quick sticking spell and built a huge fort.

"There, much better. I can't believe I didn't do this sooner."

"You're so much dorkier than I thought."

Draco gasped, "how dare you, I am not dorky at all,"

"What's all this?" Someone called from the outside of their fort.

"Who is it?" Draco called out.

"Ron, and Hermione" answered Ron.

"Invite them in, sweetie." Said Harry to Draco.

"Well, my boyfriend and I are laying by the fire but you're both invited because Harry said we need to share." Draco said pouting.

"What the—?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, long night. Also Hermione, you won the bet. Ron pay up. We'll explain everything later because neither of us have gotten any sleep and we just want cuddles."

"Shit, wait. Hermione, later on could you tell pansy for me? Because once she realizes you guys knew before her, I'll be castrated."

"Sure, let's just relax for now though ok?" She said,

And that was that. They cuddled and both drifted off to a nice, calming sleep.


End file.
